Headaches, Idiots and the Deep Roads
by Abydos Jackson
Summary: Elissa makes a mistake in the Deep Roads that could cost her her life. This is a story that I had taken down...but people have asked to put it back up. Thanks guys! :


Disclaimer – I don't own these characters. Only playing with them. Sorry for any glaring errors, I've tried my best to sort them all out.

Headaches, idiots and the Deep Roads

Elissa hadn't been prepared for her first view of Orzammar. She walked in awe through the Hall of Heroes and admired the archaic style of the paragon sculptures, and the decorative rune carvings. There was a severe beauty to Orzammar, reflected very much in the Dwarven people themselves, she realised.

"Now tell me this. " Alistair leant close to her ear and whispered conspiratorially. "Given the…shorter nature of the dwarves; why is everything in Orzammar so BIG?" His eyes sparkled mischievously and she couldn't stop her lips from twitching into a smile. She turned her attention to the sights and sounds as they entered the Commons and was startled to see the flow of molten rock cascading through the city.

Elissa hadn't, however, realised just how oppressing it could be until they entered the Deep Roads seeking Branka. She longed for the open sky and a cool breeze on her face. The strange twilight and the stale, humid air were stifling and Elissa's senses twanged. Every muscle was tense and her head throbbed painfully.

Her one consolation, she admitted playfully, was that almost everyone was finding the experience just as uncomfortable. Zevran chattered nervously. Wynne was ill-tempered and Alistair had fallen into a glowering sulk. Only Oghren the dwarf was relaxed and unaffected. Elissa took the opportunity to consider him more closely when they broke for camp and watched absently as he and Alistair sat by the fire. She'd already seen enough to know he was more than a capable fighter, but she judged him a drunk and a grumpy one at that. She rubbed the back of her grimy neck and determined to get to know the dwarf better. She wished she could shake her persistent headache. It was dulling her senses, and down here, that could be dangerous.

Glancing back to Alistair she noticed that his body was tense. His arms had been behind his head as he leant, back against the cavern wall; his eyes in a half closed doze. Now he sat upright, eyes wide. What _were_ they talking about? Elissa cocked her head slightly and caught a question in Oghren's tone and the word "legs".

"Did you _really_ just say that out loud?" Alistair exclaimed in a voice louder than usual.

Oghren guffawed nosily oblivious to the fire flash in Alistair's eyes.

"Your first I take it, boy?" the dwarf laughed raucously.

Elissa was surprised to find Oghren looking towards her as he winked lecherously and then belched. She picked up the words "bit younger" and "myself" as Oghren elbowed Alistair in the ribs.

Alistair stood up, scowling, and made his way over to her; she didn't miss the casual way his foot connected heavily with the dwarf's leg as he did so. This only served to make Oghren laugh harder and he stumbled off in Wynne's direction muttering about ale.

Alistair landed scowling and inelegant beside Elissa who raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" She asked wearily.

"Believe me when I tell you, you _really _don't want to know. " Alistair stated with fervour. "Remind me again why we're here? Something about saving the world? Over rated if you ask me. This place is creepy, and dark and well, creepy." He rolled his eyes. "Chattering Antivan elves, grumpy mages, and, "he shot Oghren a murderous glance and hollered "prying, lecherous, smelly old dwarves!". He draped an arm round Elissa's shoulder and shook his head. "No, I don't like this place, at all." Elissa closed her eyes and nestled into his side. "Well, if you're not going to tell me just stay still and be quiet for a moment. "

"Oh, so I'm demoted to pillow now?" He chuckled quietly, but settled back to watch the flames of the fire.

* * *

Elissa shouldn't have fallen asleep, she knew that, but Alistair was so warm and with his arms around her it had been the first comfort she'd felt in days. And then, suddenly something felt wrong and the spine chilling scream of a Shriek woke her; a primeval fear seizing Elissa's heart. Three of the creatures had taken the party by surprise. Elissa could hear Alistair's mocking battle banter somewhere to her right; see Zevran darting between the Shrieks trying to find a weakness. She shook herself and reached for her sword and dagger. Mentally she tried to pull herself together. She noted everyone's location; Wynne to the rear casting spells furiously, Oghren trying to hold off a group of darkspawn who had joined the fray, and Alistair moving with lethal grace as he worked in partnership with the dwarf.

"Time to move!" she chastised herself mentally, but couldn't shake the pain in her head. She noted a Genlock to the party's left and without thinking ran to engage it. "They'll be more behind it." she thought. "You won't be able to cope on your own, idiot!" Too late. She was committed and as she neared the Genlock she was aware of more darkspawn running towards her. She was outnumbered and her back up was too far away to help.

Elissa moved in a dance of steel and pain. She had to keep moving. "Concentrate." She reprimanded herself. "Remember your footwork. Stay aware. Trust your instincts." Dead voices from the past haunted her as she struggled to stay in control. She could feel the putrid breath of the darkspawn on her face as they snarled their inevitable triumph. This couldn't last much longer.

She could hear Alistair's voice getting closer, anxious and desperate, and panic started to bubble in her throat. Any semblance of control gone now, she screamed his name as she kicked out at her nearest foe. She was certain the next mistake would be her last. And then he was there, barrelling past her shoulder and knocking her to the ground. Alistair's face was a mask of hate as he sneered at the remaining darkspawn and with a strength she wasn't sure even he knew he possessed cut them down with a vicious arc of his sword. He paused, panting heavily for a moment, ensuring his victory before lowering his weapon and shield and turning to Elissa. She was sitting on the floor of the cavern, walking wounded, frustrated tears streaking through the dirt on her face, and looking up at him in awe. He'd never looked more heroic to her eyes, and then…"You idiot!" He shouted. He dropped everything and ran to her pulling her into a tight embrace. "You stupid, stupid idiot." He ran his eyes over Elissa quickly, noting her wounds and determining there was nothing serious before turning his eyes to hers. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers feeling Wynne's healing spells begin to work on both of them, tingling slightly. "You know, people think _me _a fool, but if you ever do that again, leader or not, I'll personally, well, I'll…do something that will make you think twice, young lady." He grabbed her face between his hands. "Are you alright?" And for the first time in months, Elissa allowed herself to admit that, no, she wasn't alright. She crumpled in his arms. Nothing was right. Nothing was as it should be. She pressed her face into him, trying to get as close as possible. But it would be. They'd make it right.

This story really got away from me, and it's not as I'd like to be. But it wouldn't let me put it down, so against my better judgement I persevered. I guess it's all part of the learning process. Please review if you've read it and not thought it a complete waste of time!


End file.
